


Blue Eyes and Blue Hair

by notyourwifey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Sad Derek, Slow Burn, Swearing, bare with me, derek is lowkey soft, silence children the adults are talking, when you actually start writing the crap in your head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourwifey/pseuds/notyourwifey
Summary: Blue Wasser didn't know werewolves existed. Demons? Spirits? Sure, no problem. Werewolves? No. After literally running into a werewolf with a broodier nature than her own, Blue becomes Derek Hale's closest friend, because like him, she too is broken by loss and tragedy. But when Derek goes home to Beacon Hills, Blue has her own problems to deal with, but problems are suddenly much harder without a friend.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Oc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Blue was a good driver. That's what she told everyone whilst hiding the seven points off her license. Nonetheless, she was not responsible for hitting a man with her car. He was in the middle of the street at night! This is Boston, goddammit! People should know better. But the accident still shocked Blue into paralysis for several seconds, before she peered over her steering wheel. She barely got a glance before the man was up and pounding his fists into her hood, she screamed. But not at the violence, from the hair covering his face and the giant fangs erupting from his mouth. She slammed her foot on the gas and hit the creature. He went down with a pitiful roar. Blue was shaking. That wasn't normal. Even for the East Coast. And that was not like any demon she had encountered. She tied up her blue hair before slowly, cautiously, with a canister of salt, getting out of her car and approached her victim, ready to take him down. He was out cold, but still breathing. SHe peered at his face, the fur and fangs had disappeared, leaving a rather attractive face.  
"Shit. You're hot." She groaned as she knelt down beside him. "Hey! Are you good?" When he didn't still Blue poked him harder. "Dude!"  
Still nothing. Blue muttered swears under her breath as she uncorked the salt canister and sprinkled some on him. Nothing happened to her relief. She spoke to him, even though he was practically dead.  
"I cannot afford more points off my license, especially since this is a rental." She gestured at the car, her motorcycle was getting repairs. "So, you're not going to the hospital. But lucky for you, I know a few things about fixing someone up. So you're in good hands."  
Blue picked the man up by his wrists and hauled him onto her back. Good lord he was like cement, she worked out but this man was literally pure muscle. She put him in the back of the car, careful not to get blood on the seats. And they were off.

Just because it was 1am, did not mean that Blue was safe from prying eyes. But at this point she didn't really care if the psychic downstairs saw her hauling an unconscious man into her apartment, god knows the things that woman saw in her own apartment. The man did not get any lighter, convenient how Agares didn't feel like helping her out, so Blue was forced to drop him roughly on her couch. That was where she was planning to put him anyway, so it was fine. Blue hurried to her bathroom, where she kept her well equipped first aid box. She returned to her living room and squatted by the couch, she barely glanced at the man but saw the flash of blue and jumped away. His eyes were open, and locked on her. He made a very pitiful attempt to get up and almost succeeded, before exhaustion took over and he fell back.  
"Who are you?" He ground out. She swallowed hard.  
"Uh, well, my name is Blue. I hit you with my car." He looked at her. "Because you ran into the middle of the road. In Boston."  
"Where am I?"  
She chewed her lip. "You're in my apartment." She didn't give explanation as to why."I can fix you." He looked at her kit suspiciously.  
"Are you a nurse or something?"  
Blue snorted as she poured rubbing alcohol on cotton pads. "No, I'm just familiar with needing medical care but not being able to afford it." He was fading, unable to keep his eyes open. Blue grew panicked. "Hey, hey! Don't die please!"  
He shook his head slowly, "I'm fine. I just need-" He was asleep. Blue checked his pulse, it was surprisingly strong. She had no clue what his deal was, why he looked the way he had in the streets, why he seemed better now than in the streets. With nothing better to do she gingerly patted blood off his chin that had split open from her bumper. When she was certain he wouldn't wake up, Blue slowly lifted the hem of his shirt to check his torso for injury. There was dried blood, but no open wounds. Strange. Blue decided she didn't trust him enough to go sleep in her bed, her room did not lock. So she stole a blanket from her bed and sat on the armchair facing the couch the man slept on. She watched him, studied him, until sleep overcame her.

~Wake up!~ Blue jolted awake from the voice. Agares said nothing after that. "Are you suddenly serving as my personal alarm clock?" She muttered loudly, forgetting she had company.  
~You have a strange creature in your house, you can't let your guard down. And I can't watch when you're asleep~  
Blue groaned as she stretched and slid off the armchair. Despite her own small size, sleeping in small spaces made her feel 80. The man was still asleep on her couch, he looked better in the light. Physically. Attractively. He had dark hair and a sharp jaw that looked like it was usually set in a frown, he was nice to look at.  
~Creep~  
"Go to hell." She muttered, turning away.  
~That's a funny joke, Blue. I'm dying of laughter~  
"Then die."

"Who are you talking to?" A gruff voice startled her. Blue almost broke her neck snapping around to see who had spoken. There was only one person who could've and he was wide awake on her couch. He stared at her with narrow eyes, his eyes were a pretty green shade, she focused on that more than the hostility he exhibited.  
~Have fun dealing with this, I got your back~ Agares crooned. Blue scratched her head.  
"Um. Myself. I'm not used to having other people around so I talk. To myself. A lot." He stared at her, he had a habit of staring. "Do you want breakfast?"  
"I want an explanation."  
"You and me both. But I want coffee more than an explanation, so just wait a moment." He didn't seem to know what to do with her response so he waited. Blue went to her kitchen and took her french press from the sink, rinsing it before putting fresh grinds in. While her water boiled she returned to the living room. The man was standing, looking at his surroundings. Blue sensed he was noticing her trinkets. The stacks of books that had yet to be replaced on her shelf, her tarot cards on the coffee table, all the candles. Her magic stuff. God if he asked if she was a witch...  
"There's a bathroom down the hall if you need it." He glanced at her soberly and nodded. She returned to the kitchen. As she poured the water into her french press he slowly entered the kitchen.  
"Who are you?" He asked, less hostile than when he woke up. She turned her head to acknowledge him while she kept working.  
"My name is Blue." He looked at her hair, she cut him off. "No I did not dye my hair blue because it is my name." He switched to a different question.  
"What else?"  
She snorted. "What else? What kind of question is that?" She poured the coffee into two mugs. She held one out to him. He looked at it suspiciously. "It's not poisoned dumbass."  
He took it. "I mean, what are you?"  
Blue turned and leaned against her countertop. "Why don't you answer that first. Since I so graciously took care of you."  
He scowled. "I would've been fine."  
"Not if you were a human." His face said Blue won that round. "Look, I've seen it all. So just tell me what you are."  
He took a long sip of his coffee. He made a face since she hadn't put any cream in. "I'm a werewolf." He said softly. Once again he stared at her, gauging her reaction. Blue tightened her grip on her cup. 'Werewolf? Is he joking?'  
~That's new~  
"Werewolfs don't exist?" She said. He huffed in annoyance.  
"Would you prefer crackhead?"  
"No, no. It's just...I normally deal with demons, or ghosts! Not anything that's actually alive..and...unnatural. That actually makes some sense with what happened last night."  
"What did happen last night?" The wolf boy asked. Blue choked on her coffee. He was not going to like what she had to tell him.  
"Well, because you ran into the middle of the street during the middle of the night, I hit you with a car." He blinked in astonishment. "And then you roared at me with your...um...fursona on, so I hit you again. Then I felt bad."  
He frowned at her, his thick eyebrows forming a V shape. "Are you serious?" She nodded.  
"Sorry?" He huffed a small laugh, and actually smiled a little tiny bit. Both acts shocked her into silence.  
He looked her dead in the eyes, serious but less intimidating. "So what are you then? You didn't call the cops and you're not all that shocked by werewolves, and you have all that stuff." He gestured into her living room. Blue tugged on her long hair. Her explanation was a little more complicated.  
"I guess you could say...I'm like the cross between a wizard and a priest. I can..." She felt both herself and Agares cringing. "I can summon spirits and likewise, get rid of them. Demons are included in that."  
~Not gonna mention me? I'm hurt~ Blue wanted to tell Agares to fuck off but that would only confuse the man more than he already looked.  
"I don't understand. You're like a witch or a druid?"  
'Goddammit not the witches.' "No. Witches don't exist, those are just well adjusted druids. And druid don't necessarily interact with spirits and demons, they know the history and culture of magicky stuff more than they actually use it. I actively interact with spirits." She pointed to all the sigils tattooed on her arms. "These help me trap demons and force them to my will. I call myself an exorcist."  
~Tell him about meeeeeeee~  
He nodded slowly, finishing his coffee in one gulp and staring at her arms.  
"Off topic, but what is your name?" She prodded. He looked a little sheepish to remember that he had not introduced himself.  
"Derek. Derek Hale."  
Blue nodded slowly, smiling to herself. He looked like a Derek.  
He stood awkwardly for a moment before speaking. "I should probably get going, I need to-" He shuffled around.  
"You can go shower if you need something to do, but you're free to leave. I'm assuming your magic werewolf powers have healed you up pretty nicely." He focused on the shower. She pointed him to the bathroom and showed him how her shower worked before leaving him. She returned to the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal.  
~Why didn't you tell him about me?~  
"Because I didn't think he'd be too comfortable with the idea of a demon literally living in my body. I doubt he even knew demons existed. He's probably having a crisis about it in the shower as we speak."  
~I think you didn't want to scare him, because you want to screw him~  
"Hey watch it."  
~You keep forgetting that I feel your more primal urges Blue. That includes your desire.~  
"He's hot, duh. But who cares? He's gonna disappear soon. I'm never gonna see him again so telling him about my demonic co-host is not essential, nor is caring about primal urges. Now shut up!"  
Agares said nothing else. Thank god. Blue left the kitchen for her bedroom, remembering that she had not changed out of last nights clothes. As she shimmied on jeans she heard the shower turn off. She was fully dressed and combing out her hair by the time the door opened down the hall. Derek's voice rang out.  
"This might be a stretch, but do you have a shirt that would fit me?" Blue turned to his voice and her heart dropped. He stood in her bedroom doorway wearing his jeans and no shirt. Holy god he looked like a fucking sex god. "The other one is covered in blood."  
Blue had to jolt herself out of her turned on trance to stop staring. He stared back at her, not reacting at all to her.  
"Uhhh, yeah, I might have some big shirts. Let me just-" She rummaged through her closet to find a clean blue t-shirt that normally served as a pajama shirt because it was so big on her. She tossed it to Derek and avoided looking at him until he was dressed, despite how much she wanted to. The shirt hugged his chest but otherwise fit well. Surprising.  
"Thank you." He said softly. Blue nodded, following him to her living room.  
"You have a place to go right? You're not some homeless werewolf?"  
He shrugged. "I have a place to stay. I'm not actually from here, so it's temporary."  
'Oh, damn.' "What are you doing in Boston then?"  
Derek shrugged. "I'm looking for my sister."  
~Interesting~  
"You're sister? Is she missing?" She pried, stupidly.  
His face went dark and sour. "Maybe. If not then she's dead."  
Blue was taken aback by the sudden turn Derek had taken. She hesitated to touch him but reached out her hand.  
"Do you want help searching?"  
Derek pinned his green eyes on her.  
"Thanks, but no. It's a family thing."  
Blue nodded and combed back her hair awkwardly. "Well then, good luck." In a moment of urgency, she found a scrap of paper and a pen and wrote down her number. She handed it to Derek. "If you need a hand. Or need to exorcise a demon."  
He gave her a shadow of a smile and took the paper. She walked him out and waved him goodbye.  
"I'm probably never gonna see him again. Shame, his ass is really nice." She said after shutting the door.  
~If you do, you should tell him about me~  
Blue scoffed, sitting on the couch and shuffling her tarot cards. "On the off chance that does happen, I'll consider it."


	2. Chapter 2

Blue was startled out of her nightmare by a banging on her front door. She launched herself out of bed and grabbed the aluminum bat from under her bed.  
~That's not necessary~  
"It makes me feel better." Blue hissed as she slowly approached her door. She peered through the peephole.  
"Holy shit, Ags" She unlocked the door and a bloody Derek Hale fell onto her floor. Blue dropped her bat and joined Derek on the floor. "Derek! What happened?"  
He groaned as she dragged him further into the apartment so she could close the door. "You didn't mention Boston had werewolf packs."  
She gawked at him. "I didn't know werewolves existed until this morning! Do your research!" He waved her off. "Where are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Fuck off, why are you here then?" She snapped. Derek glared at her with electric blue irises but she met his stare with her own.  
"Abdomen." With that, Blue dragged him carefully to her living room and left for the first aid kit again.  
"Take off your shirt." She ordered, sitting beside him. He did as told with considerable pain. She almost felt bad but was not in the state of mind for that. There was a massive gash on Derek's abdomen, stretching from his hip bone to the bottom of his ribs. His amazing abs were stained with blood.  
"Something's in it. It won't heal." Derek muttered. Blue tied up her hair and began to wipe the blood on the gash so she could see. The lights of her apartment were still shut off, it was late after all.  
"Agares, turn on the lights." For just a free moment, she let Agares flood her mind, in a small burst of energy the lamps in the living room flickered on. With that, Blue shoved her demon back into the back of her mind. Still lacking proper light, she found a flashlight in the kit, along with a pair of large tweezers. Blue gently prodded around the wound until Derek hissed in pain at one spot.  
"There." Blue shined the flashlight and searched for a foreign object with the tweezers. She hit something and grabbed it. She pulled it out. In the light, pinched between the metal prongs, was a bloody claw. Derek sighed and let his head fall to the floor with a thump.  
"God." He groaned.  
"Hold on. I'll clean it up." Blue said. As she wiped up the blood from his skin, she watched in awe as Derek's skin slowly started to knit itself back together. Her bandages were not necessary. "What happened?"  
Derek scrunched his face. "I accidentally ran into a very territorial pack. East Coasters are so violent." Blue snorted softly. "I'm a beta, not much against a pack and it's alpha."  
"You're going to have to explain the dynamics to me someday." Derek nodded, closing his eyes.  
"Thanks Blue." He brushed her knee with his hand.  
"You know, you could've gone anywhere. Why come here?"  
Derek didn't open his eyes when he said "Close. Only place I knew, trusted you."  
~That's cute~  
Blue nodded, smiling to herself. This wolf was such a character. With tired clumsiness she stood and took two pillows from her sofa and tucked one under his head. She laid on the other. She wanted to make sure Derek stayed alive over the night. The floor was cool, she liked warm, but she didn't want to wake up to a dead body. Not that Derek was going to die, but the security factor made her feel better. She didn't care about the lights, she just cared about sleep at this point. And clearly, sleep cared about her too.

Blue woke up with a blanket covering her. She wasn't sure where it came from, or why she was on the floor.  
~Your wolf friend came back. Time to spill the beans~  
Blue remembered the previous night, or early morning and sat up, looking for Derek. He was still laying down near her, though he was awake. He looked up at her movement.  
"You're still here." Blue observed. He nodded.  
"It's rude to just let yourself out." Funny thought. Blue wondered what one night stands were like with Derek. "And I wanted to say thank you again. For helping me."  
Blue hauled herself up from the floor and tossed the pillows back onto the couch. "Sure thing. I told you to come if you needed help. Admittedly, I wasn't expecting that kind of help."  
Derek looked broody on the floor. "I didn't mean to put you out."  
Blue laughed. "You didn't. Don't worry about it. Never a dull moment with you."  
She didn't see Derek's face as she made her way to her bedroom. "I'll see if I can find another shirt for you."  
"Will I just be forced to walk around shirtless if you don't have something?" Derek asked from outside her room.  
Blue smirked at the idea. "Unless you want to wear my shirts, but I think they might be a bit small for you." She met his eyes as he appeared beside her. He was considerably bigger than her, sporting a foot of height on her and probably a hundred more pounds of muscle, she had noticed before, but her brain was actually registering that fact now. Blue suddenly became very aware that she was bent over in her closet and wearing just a t-shirt. A large t-shirt that looked like a dress, but still, the awareness of her lack of pants in the presence of an attractive man had Blue feeling some type of way. She found yet another shirt that might fit Derek and tossed it to him.  
"I swear if you ruin it I will force you into a crop top." He grinned. God what the fuck was with his pretty face? It was so unfair. "I get to shower first." She announced, flustered by him.  
Her shower was freezing.  
~You're horny~  
"Fuck off." She snapped  
~I bet you could seduce him~  
"I'm not going to. Leave it alone Ag."  
~Do you think werewolf dick is better than human?~  
In her annoyance, Blue slammed her body into the tile wall of her shower. It jolted her mind and Agares into silence and allowed her to continue her shower in silence. Less hostile thoughts spoke in her mind. 'What are we gonna do? Is he gonna stay? What if he keeps showing up in the middle of the night? That won't be good for our sleep schedule.'  
All valid questions, but not worth dwelling on. Blue shut off the water more aggressively than she should've and stepped out of the shower. A she brushed her teeth, the fog dissipated from the mirror, allowing her to see the tattoos on her arms. They seemed to twitch and glow as if they were alive.  
"You all be quiet. He's just a werewolf." She muttered to the trapped demons. She wondered what relation demons and werewolves had. When she didn't find Derek in the living room, Blue assumed he had left. She wasn't expecting him to be sitting on her bed.  
"Jesus!" Blue cried, clutching her towel. Derek had subtle shock painted on his face.  
"Shit, sorry. I thought you would be dressed."  
Blue waved a hand in exasperation. "I. Just came out. Of the fucking. Shower! Get thee gone!"  
Derek hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him. As soon as he left, Blue's legs trembled. God that could've gone such a different way, and she wouldn't have minded. Damn her personality for cockblocking her. Whatever, didn't matter. Blue quickly dressed and sat in front of her large mirror and braided back her wet hair.  
"Derek! You can come back now." She called, comfortable now. And so ready to roast him. But to her surprise, when he came back a moment later, he had two cups of steamy coffee. How sweet.  
"You figured out my french press." She observed as she reached for a mug.  
Derek frowned as he sat on her bed. "Like it's hard?"  
Ah, a man of culture. Blue chuckled softly. "I had to explain to Agares how a coffee machine worked because he hadn't been in a body since-" OH SHIT NOOOO.  
~HAHA! Now you have to tell him about me~  
"Uhhh," Blue was fucked. Derek gave her the strangest frown. "Fuck." She buried her face in her hands. "Will you please forget I said that?"  
He just stared at her with even more concern. She almost reached out and said her least favorite word. Crazy. I'm not crazy. He slowly sipped his coffee.  
"For now."  
"Thank you." A silence settled on them. Until Blue remembered Derek's mission. "Did you have any luck with your sister?"  
Derek tensed and shook his head. "I'm beginning to think my tip was just bullshit."  
Blue swallowed. "Can I ask why you're looking for her?" A stretch, but Derek so so closed off and Blue couldn't handle people like that. She was a hypocrite in that sense. So desperate to pull people out of their shells but so attached to her own shell. The man didn't speak for several minutes. Blue was nervous she had pushed too much too fast. "You don't have to tell me. Sorry, I pry a lot. Bad habit."  
"There...there was a fire." He started, his voice so low and deep Blue could hardly hear him. "My family's house caught on fire, and...everyone in the house died. I wasn't home." He seemed to be very far away as he spoke. "I heard that my sister, Laura, had survived. And she was east. She's the only family that I might have left. So, I need to find her."  
Blues chest clenched for their moment of silence. Slowly, hesitantly, she reached out and put the tips of her fingers on his forearm.  
"I'm sorry. I also lost family, I know how much it hurts." Derek scowled at her, but not menacingly, just showing some emotion she couldn't name. "I'll do anything I can to help you find her."  
Derek's face softened and he allowed her to place her entire hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand and traced her skin with his eyes to her arms.  
"What are all the tattoos for?" Oo. Right for the jugular. Blue withdrew her hand.  
"Well...they are trapping sigils. Sometimes, when I deal with demons, they don't want to go back to where they came from, so I absorb them into these sigils and keep them safe and locked away." Derek raised his eyebrows.  
"Risky business." Blue shrugged.  
"Sometimes. But that's just the sigils," She pulled up her shirt to show him the 8 point star right on her solar plexus. "This allows me to trace runes to capture and exorcise spirits."  
Blue loved talking about her tattoos; she was proud of them, but in that frenzy, she neglected social norms and almost flashed Derek, at least she had be wearing a bra. He seemed surprised but not scandalized. He was focused on her tattoo.  
"That looks like it's from the same lore as mine." He twisted to face away from her and pulled up his shirt. On his broad and muscular back was a hug black triskele.  
"Oh, triskele! I know those!" Blue beamed. Derek dropped his shirt and frowned questioningly. Blue carried on. "Very old shit, very powerful. They make great talismans." She said thoughtfully. Derek huffed in amusement.  
"Not many people know about it." He said.  
Blue shrugged as she finished her coffee. "I make it a point to be very educated about every magical thing. It's important here on the east coast, there's lots of old energy here."  
"Does that make your job harder?"  
"Sometimes, I've met spirits that were here before the country was. They're the saddest, and angriest. But they're the most relieved to go."  
"Why's that." A rather stupid question to Blue, but understandable for someone who wasn't as familiar with death.  
"Native spirits, they've been trapped and forced to watch their homelands buried under concrete and steel. If I can get them to pass on, then they don't have to watch their legacy be crushed. They get to be with the families that have been dead for centuries."  
Derek seemed to understand. Blue watched as gears turned in his head, knowing what he was thinking about dead families.  
"I wanted to died too. So I could see my family." Derek gave her a suspicious look, Blue smiled sadly. "It doesn't work. The second most common spirit I deal with are results of suicide."  
She didn't allow them to dwell on the idea any longer. She stood and took Derek's empty cup. "Go get a shower. I'm going to make something for breakfast."

She didn't look at Derek when he emerged from the bathroom. She knew he was dressed, but didn't want to risk looking at him all wet and steamy, lest something else become wet and steamy.  
"What is your plan? For Laura?" She asked as she set out a plate of hashbrowns and scrambled eggs for him. Blue personally hated eating plain eggs, but considering Derek's size and physique, she assumed he ate a lot. He ate to avoid the question. She pressed on.  
"What can I do to help?" Derek scraped his plate clean and shook his head.  
"Probably nothing Blue, honestly I doubt he's even in Boston. There's no reason for her to be."  
Blue hummed in acknowledgement.  
"I don't know what to do." he confessed in a low tone. Blue finally looked at him. Derek's fit figure was leaned against her counter, staring at the parallel wall. Blue took up the space between him and the wall.  
"Why don't you stay here?" She said. Derek shook his head.  
"Boston? Why would I-"  
"I meant here." Blue gestured to the apartment. "Just for a bit. Make a plan. I can even see if I can find a friend to do a soul reading. That can help you find Laura."  
Derek stared at her, his frown was gone. His face was just blank but she could tell there was plenty of emotion in his brain.  
"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I might as well start saying hi here. Hope you like it. This is purely to satisfy myself, so good writing is completely off the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot to explain but the sentences bordered by ~ are being spoken in Blue's mind by Agares, her demon.  
> Also, my apologies but I can't figure out an international keyboard to type the Spanish, so it looks terrible.

They were in their third week of sharing a one room apartment. Blue had set up her pull-out couch quite nicely for Derek, but they both knew her bed was more comfortable. Blue liked thinking about Derek being in her bed, but as they spent more time together and became what she thought was friends, she shooed those thoughts down. Derek didn't complain about his bed at all. He seemed content to be in her small apartment. And he was helpful. Blue would come home from the store or work and she would find fresh coffee in the pot, or her books re-stacked after she poured over them for hours the night before, he was a damn good roommate and that just made her like him even more. One thing she had learned though, Derek Hale was broody. He was incredibly good at just sitting and scowling. Blue made it her goal to disrupt his broody moments as much as possible. It's what she wished happened to her during her broody moments. The werewolf didn't seem to mind as much as someone of his temperament should. Little by little, Blue was prying open Derek's personality, learning about him. He liked reading her books, magic or regular. He woke up earlier than her, so he made coffee. He felt obligated go outside to the farmers market with her. He thought her wolf puns were stupid. He learned she hated the word 'witch'. He worked out more than she did. He didn't ask too many questions when she came home late exhausted and reeking of ectoplasm and dust. They both had a habit of randomly asking very personal questions, throwing the other into a shock of vulnerability. It usually came a moments like this, when Blue was minding her business, eating an apple and flipping through a spell book. Derek had been in the kitchen, probably eating all her food. He came out from the kitchen and sat on the couch a few feet from her.  
"Blue." He started. She hummed in acknowledgement, keeping her eyes on her book. "How did your family die?"  
She looked up surprise. He stared softly into her eyes. This had to be payback for her questions about his life. With a heavy sigh, Blue closed her book and flipped back a blue lock of hair.  
"Long story, so if you really want to know, then settle in."  
~This should be good~  
He turned his body to face her, it was an oddly attractive action. Blue swallowed hard, it had been a while since she talked about her family, her teenage years.  
"When I was 14, I was a terrible child. I was a rebellious little asshole from the suburbs, I had shitty friends that did drugs because my parents hated them. One day, I was out late with my friends. We were huffing whipped cream cans at a college party, I don't even remember how we got in. That night, with all the chaotic energy, it was a demon's playground. And for some reason, a demon chose me."  
~You were the purest, thought it would be ironic~~  
"You were possessed?" Derek asked. Blue nodded.  
"Yes. I was possessed, by a demon named Agares. He locked himself into my body with a sigil like my tattoos. The party was broken up by the cops and I was taken home to my parents. They were obviously furious, but so was I. I wasn't in control, but I did nothing to stop it." Derek's brow furrowed as Blue pulled her knees to her chest. "Agares was in control, and he thought it would be funny to kill my parents."  
Derek's face tensed up. Asking a silent question that she nodded to. "He used my body to kill my parents. Looking back, it wasn't personal. Agares was a powerful and malicious demon."  
"What happened to you? After-" Derek pressed carefully. Oh, here came the fun part.  
~You're gonna have to spill the beans~  
"Obviously, I was incredibly upset, my parents had just been murdered by my own hands. But here's the funny part."  
"There's a funny part?"  
Blue put a hand on Derek's shoulder.  
"Tragedy plus time equals humor, love. I was so upset and furious, that I fought with Agares and regained control. Sparing the details, Agares was so freaked out by how pissed off I was, but he couldn't leave because the sigil locked him in my body." She chuckled. "So that night we 'duked it out' in my mind. I won. As a result, Agares was reduced from his powerful position, to a tenant in my body. To this day."  
Derek went very pale. He looked her up and down, it would've turned her on if he didn't look so freaked out. "So...he's inside you?"  
Blue shrugged but nodded. "He's a little voice in the back of my head. Sometimes if I need to take advantage of his power I'll let him have a little control, but he does his job and goes back to his place."  
Derek turned back to brace his elbows on his knees. Blue tried to comfort him.  
"He's not a threat, not with my mental power."  
Derek spoke softly, like he was nervous about the demon in her. "Does he hurt you?"  
Blue smiled softly. "No. In fact, he needs me to stay alive. Because he locked himself inside me, if I die, he dies. He will go so far as to defend me. If I'm attacked, he forms this...exoskeleton... around me. It's like sand, it hardens and protects me. So he's not a threat at all."  
"Don't you hate him for what he did to your parents?"  
Blue rarely thought about her feelings from the past. Softly she said. "I did. For a long time. He was the cause of all my problems, my status as an orphan, my time in foster care. But once I learned that he could protect me, things started changing. I have an appreciation for him, because of Agares I know all that I know now. I have the power to help spirits pass on and protect normal people from experiencing what I did. Because of him."  
Derek sat quietly for a moment, surveying her. Internal panic set in. 'He's suspicious, he's going to see me as a threat now. Or get mad that I didn't tell him sooner. It has been three weeks!'  
~Let's see how this goes~  
"So, is he who you talk to when you think I can't hear you?" Derek asked.  
Blue flushed. She was knot used to Derek''s heightened senses and it enraged her. She nodded. Derek mirrored her.  
"He seems kinda douchey." Blue cackled loudly to Agares internal dismay.  
"He is!"  
Derek smiled. An actual toothy smile, Blue's heart melted a bit.  
"That is quite a childhood." He observed. She nodded.  
"It was. I don't like to think about it, and I don't think I'll ever feel right about what happened. But I can't change anything, so I might as well keep going."  
"That's it?" Blue nodded. She suddenly felt very tired, it was emotionally draining to tell your friend your tragic backstory.  
"I spent a long time being miserable about everything that happened. I was so angry and sad. Sometimes I still am. But it's draining being angry. And it's bad for my job. So I have to let it go." She let herself slide back against the cough until she reached Derek's firm shoulders. He tensed slightly, but relaxed. Blues eyelids very heavy and she did nothing to stop herself from closing them.  
"Do you miss your parents?" Derek asked softly.  
Blue moved her head yes. "But it's been nearly 8 years. I barely remember what they looked like, what they were like. It's hard to miss what you don't remember."  
She heard Derek sigh sadly. "Do you wish you did remember?"  
It was her turn to sigh sadly. "Yes, and no. If I remembered what being in a family felt like, I would hurt so much more. But, sometimes I wish I remembered what it felt like to be loved."  
She felt Derek shift and his hand was on her arm suddenly. She was surprised but didn't move, his touch was warm and soft.  
"Do you miss your family Derek?" She asked softly, rhetorical.  
"All the time."  
Blue leaned further into him. For a sad moment she realized between the two of them, there was a lot of sadness and a lot of loss. How had they managed to keep it together? 'Maybe when two broken people are put together, they cancel out the pain. What a nice thought.'  
They sat together in silence until Blue's neck began to cramp. She didn't want to break the comfort of of touching a another person but god her neck hurt. Fortunately her phone rang from across the room. She stood up, a little too fast and swayed forward. She felt a strong hand hold her arm as she regained her balance.  
She breathed "Thanks." Before reaching for her phone. It was her downstairs neighbor, Flora. Flora was a medium who had moved to Boston from Mexico years ago and lived in the building long before Blue got there. Sweet lady, if not a little crazy.  
Blue answered, "Hola?"  
"Hola Azul! Necesito tu ayuda."  
"Ok, Que es tu problema?"  
"Las luces de mi cocina se apagaron, y yo se que tienes un hombre alto contigo."  
Blue glanced at Derek who was still on the couch, watching her. She chuckled softly.  
"Si. Estaremos abajo en un minuto."  
"Gracias nina"  
She hung up and looked at Derek.  
"Do you want to help me with something? Not really asking."  
"She wants you to change the lights in her kitchen?"  
Blue pursed her lips. Werewolf hearing was an unfair advantage over her and it was so fucking annoying.  
"She wants us to change the lights. Let's go."

Derek followed Blue down the stairs to Flora's apartment. Blue knocked on the door before letting herself in. The living room hadn't changed much since Blue had been there last month, attempting to fix her shower. It still smelled like old vintage things and spices. A huge cross was on a wall, which Blue had always thought of as ironic. Flora hurried into the living room from another room, fixing her hair. Blue smiled slightly, knowing Derek wasn't necessary for this task, but Flora wanted to get a better look at him. Not that she blamed the woman.  
"Azul, good to see you nina." She smiled at Blue as she walked by her and beamed up at Derek. "My name is Flora! Thank you for helping me!" She turned to her to speak to Blue.  
"Tu novio es mu guapo Azul." Blue and Derek coughed in unison. Derek was grinning behind his hand.  
"Flora, el habla espanol." Blue muttered. Flora's grin dropped and she flushed.  
"Y nosotros no novio y novia." Derek added. Flora looked embarrassed, but settled herself and smiled.  
"Perdoname ninos. Venga aqui." She took them to the kitchen. It had no windows and no working lights so it was shadowy. "Tengo bombillas aqui." Flora handed them a box of bulbs and stood back. Blue and Derek inspected the ceiling. There were four burnt bulbs in the ceiling. The only issue was that the ceiling was much taller than either of them and Flora's kitchen lacked chairs, Blue had always hated the design of the kitchens in the building. She had a plan of how to easily get the bulbs changed, but the presentation of said idea was going to be awkward.  
"I hold you, you change the bulbs?" Derek asked. Blue flushed slightly, shocked that Derek had the same idea, but she nodded and grabbed the box. She stood before Derek as watched as he bent down and picked her up by the thighs.  
"Do I weigh anything to you?" She asked the man as he raised her to the ceiling. He shook his head.  
"You weigh, what? 120? Compared to my 200?" He said flatly. Blue rolled her eyes and focused on the task at hand. She was within reach of the first light bulb and began to unscrew it. She handed the burnt bulb to Flora, who took it while making knowing eye contact with Blue. Sneaky old lady. They repeated the process three more times before they finished.  
"Okay, you can put me down."  
Derek let Blue slide through his hands slowly. As she descended, his hands slid from her thighs to the small of her back. They were so firm and warm that Blue nearly passed out in aroused shock. She didn't look at Derek as she handed the box back to Flora and readjusted her clothes.  
"Necesito mas, Flora?" She asked their host.  
The old woman shook her head. "No nina, Gracias. Pero una cosa." She turned to Derek. "I know you speak Spanish, but I'll say it in English so you understand."  
Derek frowned.  
"You two have been bringing down the mood in the building! I can feel it from here!" Flora exclaimed. "Que es tu problema?"  
Huh, they were called out. Blue bit her lip and glanced at Derek. He looked like a deer in the headlights, well, as much as someone like Derek could look. She stepped in to save him.  
"Flora, Derek has been struggling...from a loss. He's obviously having a lot of negative emotions. Sorry if you can feel them. We'll try to stave them-"  
"You're something different aren't you? You don't feel like the rest of us." Flora accused Derek. Blue saw his temper rising behind his eyes. But Flora stepped down. "Let me see your hands, we'll handle this here and now." Blue stared from Derek to Flora.  
"You want to read him?" She asked. Flora nodded. Derek stared at Blue. She nodded at his hands. With much hesitance, Derek let Flora take his hands in her own. Flora's hands looked small and fragile compared to his but she squeezed them hard. She hummed in thought.  
"Ah, yes. Your family, gone in a fire." Derek bristled. "No spirits attached to you."  
At her words Derek looked at Blue in question. She gave him a thumbs up in reassurance. Spirits attached to people never ended well, but for Derek it meant he would never communicate with them again.  
"The one you seek has returned." Flora said as she made eye contact with Derek. She had his complete attention now. "She's returned to a home no longer there, to a brother no longer there." Flora had found Laura. Derek took his hands back, Flora let him.  
"She's there?"  
Flora nodded. "Your spirits are similar and strong. Through you I could feel her even if she were across the globe."  
Derek seemed to be having a crisis then and there. He suddenly turned and walked out the the apartment. Blue looked back at Flora, who nodded for her to follow him. She followed Derek back to her apartment to watch him pack his things in a frenzy.  
"What are you going to do?" She asked.  
"I'm going back, to Beacon Hills. Laura is there." He huffed as he packed. Blue felt her stomach sink as she appreciated his words. He was leaving, actually leaving. He packed fast, he was ready to go by the time Blue broke out of her thoughts. She walked up to him to touch his arm.  
"Do you-"  
'Do you have to leave so soon? Do you really have to go?'  
"Do you need anything?" She asked instead. Derek looked down at her with urgency but tenderness. He dropped his bag and set his hands on Blue's shoulders.  
"I have to, she's my family." He squeezed her shoulders. "Thank you. For letting me stay here, for helping me. I won't forget this. I won't forget you."  
Blue laughed softly. "Yeah you better not forget me. I expect you to call! Or I'll hunt your ass down!" Derek cracked a smile for a moment. In that moment, Blue's body got the best of her and she leaned into Derek, wrapping her arms around his muscled torso. The few seconds felt like minutes, as Derek lightly put his arms around Blue. She let him go and walked him to the door.  
"You're going to call wolfy, or else." Derek just grinned as he turned away. Blue watched him go.  
~And then there were two~  
"Nice timing." Blue murmured.  
~I feel for you. Humans get attached easily. I bet it's a fucking bitch to have such an open heart~  
"It's not supposed to be open like that." Blue closed the door and leaned against it.  
~Well it was for him~  
Blue didn't say it, but both she and Agares knew he was right. And that was the worst part.


	4. Chapter 4

18 MONTHS LATER

Blue was plotting a murder. Derek Hale's murder. 'Only two calls in 18 months, the nerve.' And she was halfway to completion. She had traveled across the damn country to the west coast, to Derek's home: Beacon Hills. Cute name. She had flown into the closest airport and was headed to Beacon Hills on a newly purchased motorcycle. Her last one had sold for more money that it was truthfully worth, but Blue wasn't going to tell the buyer that. The huge green and white marker sign loomed over her head. 'Derek Hale here I come.' Blue had had tons of friends, but Derek was the only one she truly felt connected too. Especially considering that many of the others were recently dead. Two weeks ago, in a fit of misery, Blue had decided to drop everything in Boston and find Derek. It was irrational, stupid, but she had nothing else to do. Derek was the only friend she had left. And he owed her. Derek's phone was easy to track with the right people, and there were a lot of those people in Boston. Her tracker led Blue to California. As she rode further into Beacon Hills, she felt a sensation crawl down her back like water.  
~Well this is interesting~  
It was, there was so much energy in this one town. It was strange and unprecedented.  
"For once, I think we're not the strangest thing to show up in town." Blue said over the growl of her bike. Agares agreed.  
It only took an hour for Blue to learn to navigate the town, it wasn't a huge city, but it was California, and the traffic was very different from east coast traffic. Despite that, Blue found Derek's building easily. She parked her bike and stared up at the looming warehouse. It looked old as hell and rusty enough to give the town tetanus. Very Derek. Blue found the door and climbed the iron stairs to the only closed door she could find.  
'He probably heard me already so there's no point in knocking.' She thought as she dragged the heavy metal door open. She wasn't expecting any people to be in the loft besides Derek, but damn she was very wrong. There were three teenagers standing around the rather empty room, behind them, Derek was sitting on a table. They all looked at her, tense and suspicious. Blue only looked at Derek. His face was hard to read, but Blue thought she saw something happy. She slowly walked into the loft. He stood and walked to her. Blue had only expected a small smile but instead Derek picked her up into a hug. Blue gladly returned it.  
"You didn't tell me you were coming." He said roughly as he set her back on her feet. Blue snapped back.  
"You didn't call me as much as you were supposed to." He frowned at her. Blue reached up and squeezed his cheeks between her fingers, he had a stubble now. "You're grumpier than I remember."  
"So he was grumpy to begin with?" One of the teenagers behind them interrupted. Blue side stepped Derek to look at them. A fit boy with dark hair and a tattoo on his arm, a skinny boy wearing flannel, and a tall ginger with a pretty face. The skinny one had talked, oh he looked like the clever one.  
"A little. But I think I understand why he is now." Blue surveyed the trio. Derek tried to take her by the arm but Blue dodged him and beamed at the teenagers.  
"I'm Blue Wasser! I'm an old friend of Derek's."  
"You have friends?" The skinny boy asked.  
"That don't want to kill you?" The ginger added. She heard Derek grumble behind her. No wonder he was so grumpy, he had become a parent.  
"She's better than any of you." He said and went on to introduce the kids. "Blue, this is Scott, Lydia, and Stiles. Scott is a werewolf too."  
Blue smirked at the fit boy, Scott. "Lucky you." He looked too tired to be lucky. In fact, they all did. "You all look like shit. What's been going on here? In this strange town?" She looked back at Derek. "I felt something strange when I got here."  
Derek and Scott exchanged a look. Derek spoke softly. "We just had to deal with a Japanese spirit. It hit us hard."  
Upon the word 'spirit' Blue whirled on Derek. "Why didn't you call me?" She exclaimed. He scowled at her.  
"It didn't cross my mind that you would be able to help."  
Blue's blood boiled. "Are you joking? Are you fucking serious? That is my job!" She turned to the teenagers. "Is it still here?" They shook their heads.  
"We figured it out, it took a while and-" Stiles began. Lydia finished his sentence. "It killed our friend." Blue's heart sank, for these kids she didn't even know. She turned back to Derek. She looked at his with a sad anger, he matched it.  
"I'm so sorry." Blue said, to all of them. "I wish I could've helped."  
Scott shook his head. "You wouldn't have been able to do anything."  
Derek started, "Actually, she could've." Scott cocked his head, looking like a puppy. "Blue is skilled in dealing with spirits and demons. Honestly, she probably could've helped."  
Stiles looked like he was going to pass out. "Are you serious? Why didn't you ask her to help-" Derek growled at him, silencing him.  
"I didn't want her to be at risk of possession, like you."  
Blue stared at Stiles and walked up to him, she grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into his face. No wonder he looked so tired. "You were possessed." It wasn't a question, looking at him now, she could tell clearly. He looked like she had. "And it's gone?" He nodded.  
"You all can leave now." Derek said, looking at Scott. With hesitation, they left, saying awkward goodbyes to Blue. She waved as they closed the door. Blue stared at Derek.  
"Why didn't you call me?" She asked. He didn't look at her, he just stared at the door. "I told you to call me if you needed help."  
"It was dangerous, Blue."  
She scoffed. "As if that makes a difference to me."  
"I didn't want you here because it was... I thought it would put you at risk." He finally looked at her. "Blue it was awful. The Nogistune, it fed off chaos and misery and-and it was so much like what you told me. About how you were possessed." He really remembered that. "I didn't call you because you're you. You would've dropped everything to be here. But it messed with all of us, if it had done that to you, I thought maybe you'd be at risk with Agares." Blue stared up at him, not entirely angry, but feeling a lot of emotions.  
"And why was that your decision?" She snarled.  
"Because I didn't want to want another friend to die!" Derek snarled back, louder and angrier. "I didn't want to watch one more family member die! And because you are willing to do whatever needs to happen to contain a demon you would have kept fighting until it killed you! You were safe on the other side of the country!" Blue stared at him in shock. "Why did you even come here Blue?" His anger was dying down. She took a moment to recover and respond.  
"Because you're the only friend I have left Derek. I didn't want to be alone." Derek looked confused but said nothing. Blue took his hand.  
"I wish you had called me. Your excuse is bullshit but I get it. Thank you for caring. But I can't go back, I'm here and I'm staying. With you."  
Derek squeezed her hand with more strength than she had expected. "Staying?" Blue nodded.  
"There's nothing left in Boston, hate to tell you Der, but you're all I got. So. Can I stay?"  
Derek squeezed her hand tighter. "You know you can. That's just a really dramatic decision."  
"I'll explain at some point, I promise. For now, help me get my bag?" 

"Move over." Derek ordered as he placed a bowl of soup in front of Blue. She made room on his couch. The longer she observed Derek's loft, the more it fit him. It was chipped away in some places and didn't have a lot of furniture, but it was warm and well lit. His table didn't really look like it was meant for eating, so Blue and Derek ate on his couch.  
"The tables have certainly turned huh?" She chuckled. He huffed into his bowl.  
"Certainly, at least you didn't get hit by a car on your way here." She laughed at his remark, hoping he hadn't just jinxed her.  
"How did you end up being the father of three teenagers?" She elbowed him. Derek rolled his eyes.  
"It's a long story." Blue set her bowl down and turned to him.  
"I have no where else to go." He smiled softly at her. Her heart melted for the first time since he left.  
"You remember I mentioned my Uncle Peter was alive?" She did. He had called her a month after he left Boston and explains how Laura had died and Peter was alive. "What I didn't tell you was that he bit Scott. I tried to teach Scott about being a werewolf, but Peter kept getting involved in violent ways. Sparing you the details of why...he did some fucked up things...so I ended up killing him."  
"That took a turn." Blue interrupted.  
"Just wait. Then the ginger, Lydia, brought him back to life and he lives in an apartment downtown and none of us really like him."  
Blue blinked at Derek. He was completely serious, Derek didn't joke around, it just wasn't a part of his personality.  
"This is such a fucked up town you live in." All Derek did was nodded. "I'm going to have to meet him."  
"Did you not hear a word I just said?"  
"I did, but I've never met someone who came back from the dead, that could teach me so much."  
Derek looked pained. "Why don't you just talk to Lydia? She finds dead people."  
Blue lit up. Derek looked tired and annoyed but he smiled at her. "It's good to see you Blue."  
She beamed at him. "I knew you'd miss me." He leaned his body into hers.  
"I've been the only adult here since Scott turned. I feel the grey hairs coming in."  
"Bullshit! You're only 21!"  
Derek shushed her. Blue laughed through her nose and continued to eat.  
"Shit I haven't thought about where you'll sleep." Derek stood up suddenly. He looked down at the couch. "This doesn't pull out, but I can sleep on it. You can take my bed."  
Blue coughed, "No I can sleep here. I made you sleep on my couch."  
"Maybe I'm just a better host than you." Blue chucked a pillow at him.  
"I let you wake me up at 1am and bleed on my carpet! I gave you my clothing! How dare you!"  
He caught the pillow and smirked at her. Jesus shit Blue had forgotten how much her willpower was tested with this man.  
"Oh, stay right there." Derek suddenly ordered, turning to hurry up his spiral staircase. Blue was fine with staying with her food. Derek returned as she finished her soup and tossed something soft at her. Agares's reflexes caught it for her. It was the blue shirt she had lent to Derek all those months ago.  
"I'm impressed you didn't get this all ripped up and bloody." She quipped. Derek scoffed as he took their bowls. Blue folded the shirt and leaned down to put it in her bag, she caught a waft of what had to be deodorant or cologne, it smelled like man and it made her flush. Damn it, maybe living with Derek wasn't the smartest decision she had had.  
~I bet you're gonna fuck within a week~  
"Shut the hell up or so help me God-"  
"What is he saying?" Derek shocked Blue out of her anger. She waved his question off.  
"Just some stupid shit. Don't worry about it."  
Derek didn't seem to believe her but carried on with his task of collecting blankets and a pillow for Blue's couch.  
"The bathroom is upstairs, I'll clear space for you." He left Blue for the stairs. She squatted down and arranged her things to be out of the way as she swapped her clothes for what she slept in. Derek was downstairs when she had pulled her herself through her shirt.  
"What did you do with all your stuff in Boston?"  
"Uh, heh. I sold most of it, the things that I'm attached to are in a box and being guarded by Flora."  
Derek's face lit up. "She still around?"  
"She's not that old! She was thrilled to hear that I was going to see you."  
"Does she miss me."  
"I'm sure she misses staring at your ass from her window."  
Derek cackled. "I'm sure you did too." He waved good night as he went upstairs, leaving Blue blushing furiously. Oh she was definitely gonna kill him. 

Derek's couch was comfortable, but Blue couldn't sleep deeper than a doze. Normally the one to blame was Agares, but he was silent. It had to be the town, this town was just so-. The sound of Derek's door opening brought Blue out of her doze, she sat up and slipped silently off the couch. The loft was dark, but Ags was fully aware now, so at least Blue had protection. A figure moved in the dark, walking into the loft. Blue crept around the coffee table to get behind it. Unfortunately, the floor was concrete and Blue's bare toenail scratched against it. The figure turned as Blue launched herself at it. It caught her in an iron grip and would've thrown her into the floor if Agares hadn't formed his shield around the place the figure had caught her by and pressed his hand away. Blue elbowed it in the chest with Agares's shield on her elbow and made to throw her fist into it's face when it grabbed her arm and twisted it sharply around her so that Blues back was against it and it held something sharp to her neck.  
"Peter stop!" Derek suddenly roared. Blue hadn't even heard him get up. Her eyes had adjusted to the light and the moon lit up the room. The sharp edge on her skin were claws, and she was being held by a tall man. Derek's own claws were around his neck, his eyes were a brilliant red. That was new.  
"Dear nephew what are you doing with women in your home? Scandalous." Blue heard his sliminess in his voice.  
"Let her go, before she kills you." Derek did not move his hand from his uncle's neck. But neither did Peter, if anything he traced his fingers down Blue's throat. She had had enough of this.  
She murmured her tenant's name, "Ags." Agares's shield erupted from between her shoulders and clocked her captor in the jaw. The glowing particles of the shield reconvened and dragged him to the ground, collecting on his chest like a weight. In the seconds that took, Derek grabbed Blue by the arm and pulled her away from Peter. She called the shield back across the floor, the particles absorbed silently into her skin. Derek grabbed his uncle and slammed him back against the floor. in the light of the moon Peter looked nothing like his nephew. His jaw was too square, his hair too light, his eyebrows too pale, his presence too small.  
"What do you think you're doing here." Derek growled.  
"Just dropping by to check in."  
"In the middle of the night?" Blue spat.  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" Peter sneered. Derek's grip on Peter's shirt tightened.  
"She's a lot more welcome than you." Derek dragged Peter to his feet and shoved him away. He glanced back at Blue. "Go upstairs, I need to talk to my uncle." At Blue's scowl he added. "Please?"  
Blue glared at Peter and went upstairs. She made it five steps before Derek started yelling at Peter. Still listening, Blue sat on Derek's bed and laid back. His bed was huge and still warm from him. Derek stopped yelling, it was quiet enough that Blue allowed her adrenaline to wind down and she was hit with a wave of exhaustion. She didn't even hear Derek come back up the stairs until his hand was on Blue's shoulder, gently shaking her awake.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and slowly propped herself up.  
"Yeah, just threw me is all. Agares makes me a bit tired. What was he doing here?"  
Derek shrugged. "Being an asshole. I'm sorry he grabbed you."  
"Oh, it's fine I'm not hurt." Blue rubbed her neck. Derek took her hand away from her neck and examined the faint scratches. "It's okay Derek."  
Derek gave her hand back and scratched the back of his neck. "This sounds weird but I want you to sleep up here. I respect that you can protect yourself, but this is Beacon Hills, there are more than ghosts and demons. I want to be able to watch your back."  
Blue let out an accidental laugh. "You want to share a bed?" She felt bad for laughing but it was like a fucking movie, being asked to share a bed with a handsome man.  
Derek nodded awkwardly. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but until you're more familiar with the things in this town-"  
"I get it, that sounds good." Blue interrupted before he could talk himself into embarrassment. "Which side will you take?"  
Derek blinked like his brain short circuited. She watched him swallow before he said, "Right." Blue nodded and crawled under the blankets, keeping herself to the left side of the bed as Derek laid on the right.  
"Now I'm a better host than you." He said.  
"Why's that?"  
"I'm letting you into my bed to protect you." Blue scoffed.  
"If I had let you into my bed, I'd be the one you would need protecting from."  
Derek snorted. "Good night Blue."  
Blue smiled softly. She could get used to the sound of him saying that. "Good night wolfy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the delay, I had major writer's block and also had to go to work. Meanwhile I'm ignoring all my school work. This is fine. Enjoy

The water pressure in Derek's shower was pitiful. It came with the territory of living in an old building, but Blue missed her old shower. At least the water was hot. In the past week, Blue had always showered after Derek and there was still plenty of hot water.   
"Hey hurry up. I made food." Derek's voice was closer than she had expected it. Blue's legs buzzed.   
~Invite him in~  
"One second, give me the towel." She shut off the water and stuck her hand out of the shower. Derek's hand came first, then the towel. His touch reverberated up her arm, to her annoyance.   
As Blue descended the stairs, she saw the trio of Derek's children, plus two new teenagers. "Aw family dinner." She grinned. Derek frowned at her. She cheekily blew him a kiss, fortunately none of the teenagers saw. She helped herself to the food Derek had made for her.   
"That's blatant favoritism." Stiles pointed out to Derek. The werewolf scowled at him.   
"She lives her. You don't."   
Blue elbowed Derek and pushed the plate to Stiles. Scott cleared his throat. "So you're staying?"   
She nodded. "Until Derek decides he can't stand to look at me anymore."   
"So a while?" Lydia chirped. Blue smiled, sweet girl.   
"Don't you all have school? That's something kids still do right?"  
Derek snorted. "Not these kids."  
Lydia interjected. "Excuse me I have straight A's."   
Stiles and Scott added. "We're passing our classes."   
"Is there a particular reason you're here and not in class?" Derek asked gruffly.   
Scott nodded. "Malia's having control issues that I'm not sure how to deal with." He gestured back to one of the unnamed girls. A tall brunette stepped forward. She had resting grumpy face like Derek. Blue made a noise of excitement through her food.   
"More werewolves?" She mumbled. Malia cocked her neat eyebrow.   
"Werecoyote."   
Blue nodded and pointed her fork at the other girl, a short Asian with long hair. "You too?"   
She shook her head. "I don't think you'd-"  
"She'll know Kira." Derek interrupted. Poor Kira looked confused but finished.   
"Kitsune."   
~Well shit, this town has everything~  
Blue dropped her fork and beckoned Kira over. She heard Derek sigh through his nose as he straightened.   
"While she fangirls, let's deal with this." He took Malia into his 'living room' with Scott. Blue took Kira's hand as the girl stood in front of her. She could feel the energy pulsing through her.   
"Lighting?" She asked. Kira looked at Stiles and Lydia before nodding. "I wonder if I can see your aura."   
~Oh that's my cue isn't it~  
Agares lent Blue his eyes. Blue light creeped into her eyes and through the tint she saw Kira's orange aura, shaped like a canine. The remaining teens were staring at the woman's eyes. Blue grinned as the tint faded.   
"Scary?"   
"Derek never mentioned what you were." Lydia said. Blue rested her chin on her interlaced hands.   
"It's kinda complicated. Let's just call it the sixth sense."   
Lydia huffed a laugh through her nose. "You see dead people?"   
Blue beamed at the redhead. "She gets it. More accurately, all spirits, that exist." She put a finger on Kira's shoulder. "Which is why I figured out what you were, with a little help."   
"Is that why you could tell...with me?" Stiles asked. Blue pursed her lips.  
"No, Derek let it slip, but if I had my eyes then I probably would've figured it out." Blue pushed her empty plate aside and leaded to Stiles and Lydia. "So, I've gathered you too are the best informed. So tell me about the haunted houses in this town. I assume there's at least one urban legend you tell, given how crazy this place is."   
Stiles and Lydia exchanged a look.   
"Spill."  
"Eichen House, it's a mental hospital." Neither of them seemed fond of the idea of the place.   
"Oh." Blue hummed. "Those places are always full of spirits. Looks like I know my next stop."  
Stiles began tripping over his words. "Next stop? Next stop for what? It's not exactly a tourist spot."  
"Is there anywhere else that would have tons of spirits?"   
"Well,"  
"Don't tell her." Derek called from the other room. He entered the kitchen with Scott and Malia. "She'll go and break every law known to man."  
Blue glared at Derek. "You're one to talk."  
All the teenagers stood guiltily. Blue surveyed them and looked back at Derek. "Criminals, all of you." She deadpanned.  
"Not necessarily our fault. The other criminals came first." Scott murmured.   
Blue pointed to Scott. "You I believe. You," She pointed to Derek, "Can't trust you with children."  
Derek rolled his eyes. "Okay, you all go back to school. Leave me alone."   
Stiles whined. "Aw, but Blue likes us."   
"Blue hasn't dealt with you for the past year. Go away."   
Derek chased the teenagers out of the loft. When he returned Blue was washing her dish at the sink.  
"You didn't mention there were more." Blue said. Derek ignored the statement.   
"Please for the love of God, do not go the Eichen House."   
Blue casually turned off the sink water to dry her dish, allowing moments to pass before she addressed her host. "Why not? It's my job."   
The werewolf scowled down at her. "It's still an active hospital, the staff there are ruthless, and there's a lot more than sick people there. It's more like a prison."   
Blue gently nudged Derek out of her way so she could walk into the living room. "Which is exactly why I need to go through it." She picked up one of her books that had been left on the table and showed it to Derek. "Places like that have the most reason to keep ghosts, emotionally volatile spirits like the one's found in mental hospitals and prisons are the most likely to corrupt into poltergeists and even demons."  
"It's illegal for you to even be there without a good reason."   
Blue smiled and placed her hand on Derek's shoulder. "Oh, I'll have a good reason."   
He grabbed her hand. "Why do you insist on being such an a stubborn ass?"   
"Do you know why I'm an exorcist Der? So that people don't go through what I did. Possession is the most violating feeling ever, ask Stiles."   
Derek's hold on her slacked.   
"I just don't want you to get hurt Blue. There are too many things that could happen to you."  
She pulled her hand into Derek's. "Do you trust me?"  
He nodded.   
"Then let me do this."  
"I don't like it."  
"You don't have to. You are not my father. I am an adult who is more than capable of taking care of herself."   
Derek stared at her with his usual frown. Blue stared back.   
"Wait. That's all I'm asking."  
Blue blinked. "Wait?"   
"Learn more about Eichen, find somewhere else to exorcise, spend time with me, just wait to go to Eichen. Please."  
Blue was in awe of how Derek was behaving. His eye's were pleading, she had never seen him like that.  
"On one condition." She started. "Tell me why your eyes are red." 

Derek stared down at her. "That's it?"  
She nodded, letting go of his hand (which she had forgotten she was still holding) and sat on the table. He followed her with his eyes and chuckled softly.  
"Red eyes belong to alpha wolves."   
~To what now?~  
"Alphas?" Blue repeated. He nodded.  
"You asked me once how pack dynamics worked. You have omegas at the bottom of the pyramid, betas, then alphas as the leader."   
"So you're the leader of your pack. Is that the kids?"  
Derek bit his lip and Blue had a small heart attack. "Sort of. Scott is also an alpha, and they are closer to him. He was their peer first."  
"Interesting." She murmured, mostly to herself. "When we met, you had bright blue eyes. Why did you have those? How did you become an alpha?"  
Derek crossed his arms and meandered around the room. "I became an alpha when I killed Peter, since he was an alpha. The blue eyes...well those were from-" He heaved a heavy sigh. "A wolf's eyes will turn blue after they take an innocent life."   
Blue blinked slowly.   
~Seems like you two have more in common than you thought~  
She twitched, resisting the urge to scream at Agares. Derek seemed to read it differently.  
"It was a long time ago."  
She nodded. "I figured, you don't have to explain. You know I understand those things."   
The wolf seemed grateful for her words. "I know." He said softly.   
Blue let her head hand heavy over her chest before swooping her blue hair back and pushing herself off the table. She grabbed Derek's hand again and swung around him, spinning him with her.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Lightening up the mood." She chirped. Derek's mouth quirked up and he humored her by swinging around and scooping her into his arms. Blue gasped and cackled as they spun around. The sun peeked through the windows and lit up the room. Everything felt right, for just that moment, but that was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue didn't like to admit that she made mistakes. But going to Eichen House had definitely been a mistake. She had started in the basement, there was plenty to work with down there. But the work was angry, and violent. Agares had been her second skin the entire three hours that it took to clear out the basement. Blue's hands were burning from all the sigils that had be traced into her palms. She checked her watch at 12:45am. Plenty of time until Derek came back, not that she knew when he would come back.

Blue had woke up in an empty loft that morning. She texted Derek, again, and again. His lack of response shook her so deeply that she did the unthinkable. She called Peter. Derek didn't know, but Blue had stolen his number from Derek's phone a few days after their first encounter. She neither liked nor trusted Peter, but she wasn't dumb enough to ignore that he could be helpful at some point. This was that point. It took two tries, but Peter gave in the second time.   
"Have you seen Derek?"  
Peter purred his response, he was worse than Ags. "Is this his little roommate with the magic powers?"   
Blue growled. "Yes, have you seen him?"  
"Possibly."   
"So help me Peter, I will tear out your trachea and no amount of magical bullshit will bring you back this time. Where is he?"   
Peter chuckled on the other end. "He's somewhere in the woods, Best not to disturb him."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"Wolf thing dear, you wouldn't understand."   
"What the fuck does that mean Peter?" Blue was seething at his smugness.   
"Well, you know how dogs act if they aren't neutered?"  
Blue hung up. Werewolves were the bane of her existence, too complicated, too troublesome, too horny apparently.   
~Hey, we have some free time~  
"Yes we do, and we're going to that hospital."  
~That's not what I had in mind Blue~  
"I know that, but I don't care. I'm the boss, I say we go do some housekeeping."

Twelve hours later, Blue trudged up through the grimy halls of Eichen House.   
"Thirteen ghosts in one spot, that's ridiculous."  
~I haven't seen a lobotomy since the last body I was in~  
"Yeah that was horrid."  
~How long are we going to keep this up?~  
Blue checked her watch again. "Until the sun comes up."  
~I was afraid of that~  
Blue coughed a laugh. "Scared, demon?"   
~Uninterested, but that might change that feeling~  
Blue focused ahead, Agares' eyes came though and showed her a figure dragging itself towards her. "Oh boy."

2:30am.  
"We're at the residential part of the basement, seems like." Blue sighed as she walked down the corridor.   
~Remember what I said about this town being strange~  
"Which part?"  
~The part where it was full of fucked up creatures, this is what I meant~  
A screech rang out from the metal door Blue had passed. Agares' blue shield coated her arms as she jumped away.   
~Case and point~  
She heard the jangle of keys down the hall. "Shit someone's coming."   
~We should leave, while we have the chance~  
"Are you joking?" Blue snapped as she searched for a place to hide.   
~We can't do anything more without being caught. There's nothing dead on this floor. You and I both see it~  
Blue didn't like to admit it, but Ags had a point. He was supporting her more than was safe, she was exhausted and bruised. She broke into a run back to the door she had came from, voices echoed down the corridor. Her anxiety led to Ags ripping the door off it's hinges.   
"Shit!" Blue hissed as the voices grew into shouts. She took off into the bowels of the hospital, they were ghost free, but still so very unsettling. The voices became silent but Blue ran anyway. She ran until the ladder she had descended came into sight. Agares was moving her as she scrambled up the ladder into the cool evening air. Blue fell onto the grass around the sewer and panted into the dirt. God that had taken a lot out of her. She hurt more as the adrenaline slowly faded away.   
~Do you need me to get you back?~  
"No." Blue groaned, pushing herself onto her elbows. "You already had too much control."   
"I can't believe you."   
Blue froze at the deep voice. She craned her neck to see several pairs of legs, she followed them to see Scott, Stiles, Peter, and a scowling Derek. Flashing him her best smile, Blue got to her feet and approached the men.   
"I thought you were doing wolf things."   
Derek didn't speak, he just glared at her. Scott spoke instead.   
"We were close by with Derek, he said he smelled you."  
"And we said your bike." Stiles added, pointing his thumb at her motorcycle parked in the shadows.   
Blue huffed. "Good detective work boys." She looked at a still frowning Derek. "Are you going to stay anything? Or is your face permanently angry now?"   
"You said you'd wait." He snarled. Blue nodded.  
"And I did. I listened to you despite my desire not to."  
"You look like hell."  
She shrugged. "I've had worse, so have you. Besides," the exorcist beamed. "Roughly 20 spirits in 5 hours. New record."   
"Holy shit." The teens murmured behind Derek. He had some expression that she couldn't name and it made her stomach twist.   
"Are you over your issues from this morning? Thanks for telling me where you were by the way."  
"I did that for you." He spat. Blue threw up her hands.   
"What the hell does that mean?" Peter snickered behind Derek. They both glared at him and told him to shut up. Stiles and Scoot flinched and urged them to leave Eichen's campus. Blue jumped on the idea and turned to her bike. But Agares wasn't supporting her anymore and she swayed. Derek caught her. They made tense and angry eye contact.  
"You can't drive like that."   
"Fuck you, watch me."   
Scott intervened before Derek could say anything. "He's right Blue, let me take you back to the loft, I can drive you." Blue decided she liked Scott.   
"Fine, but don't you dare fuck it up." Derek handed Blue to Scott and left with Stiles and Peter. Blue handed Scott the keys and climbed onto the back seat. The boy cleared his throat before he climbed in front of her and started the bike. She leaned into his back and held onto his jacket.   
"Careful, let the engine warm up." She murmured into his ear. He shivered against her. She would've laughed if she wasn't so tired. 

3:20am  
Scott was a good driver, or Blue was too tired to notice any screw ups. He got them to the loft, that's what mattered. Scott gave Blue her keys and climbed into Stiles truck. She waved them away before climbing the stairs into the loft. Derek was waiting for her, leaned against the table with his traditional scowl. Blue sighed as she dragged the door shut behind her.   
"Please say what you want now, so I can go to bed." He just stared at her. Blue led out her hands in exasperation. "I won't apologize Der, I have nothing to apologize for. I did my job, and 20 spirits are free now."   
"And look what it did to you." Blue looked down, her dark jeans were dusty and ripped, more ripped than when she had brought them. Her palms were red, her arms sore. Her braid was more loose hair than braid and her head hurt.   
"You know I've had worse." She said softly. Derek stood and approached her.   
"That's not my point, you could've been caught, they would've kept you there!" Blue shrugged.   
"I think you underestimate Agares."   
Derek threw up his hands. "Damn it Blue, I don't care about Agares!"  
She yelled back. "Then why are you upset? I don't understand why you're mad that I did my job. You never cared before."  
He groaned. "Because you're acting like you have nothing to lose!"   
Blue huffed a tired laugh. "I don't! I have nothing to lose but my life!" Derek grabbed her shoulders.   
"You might not have anything to lose but that doesn't mean I don't!"  
Blue stood silent. Her eyes locked with his. "What do you mean by that?"   
He swallowed hard. "I can't lose another person Blue, not you too." He continued, letting go of her. "And I thought you'd think that I was something to lose too."   
She blinked. Once, twice. "Why can't you trust that you won't lose me?"  
"Because your life rests on the will of a demon! I don't trust him to protect you."  
"He's done a fine job so far!"  
"I could do better." Derek said so softly Blue thought she misheard him.   
"Why would you want to?"   
He glared at her. "You know the friend that died? Scott was in love with her. And she died in his arms. If you died...in my arms...I" Derek turned away before he finished. "I can't have you die."  
"Because," Blue hesitated with her words. She reached out to Derek and turned him back to face her. He was inches away from her face. "Because, why?" Their eyes locked. Derek leaned down and pressed his lips into hers. It went unsaid, but not unfelt. 'Because I love you." Blue pressed back. His hands found her hips, her hands rested on his arms. They broke away after seconds had flown by.   
Derek started "Because-"   
"I love you." Blue finished. Derek's forehead rested on hers, he nodded.  
"Please. Please, Blue. Please don't die on me. Please let me be something to lose."   
"Am I going to lose you?" She asked softly. He shook his head.   
"No."  
She rested her hands on his hips. "Okay, then you won't lose me either."   
Derek wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Although Blue ached to be held, her body ached more. She whimpered against his strength, making him let go suddenly.   
"I'm sorry." He sounded so scared. Blue held onto his arms, shaking her head.   
"No it's not your fault. I just need to rest." Derek took that as a request to pick her up. He took her up the spiral stairs to their bed. Blue held out her hand to prop herself up as he helped her peel off her tight shirt and her jeans. Fresh bruises were blooming on her skin, blue and purple in the moonlight. She could've taken out her braid by herself, but Derek did it for her, gently as he could. Blue pressed her hands to the cool windowpanes while he looked for a shirt for her. She snatched her hands back bashfully when he returned, but her intentions didn't escape him.   
"Give me your hands." He ordered, softly enough that Blue listened. He took her hands, making them seem like a child's compared to his. He breathed in deeply, black lines crept up his forearms as the burning faded away from her palms. The ache faded too. The headache remained but she said nothing. Derek let her hands go so she could pull on the large shirt he brought her, it wasn't hers, it smelled strongly of him instead of her. Blue let her head fall against his strong chest with a soft groan. Slowly, Derek combed his fingers through her hair. He slid her from his body to the bed and laid down in front of her, fingers still in her hair.   
"Do you still hurt?" He whispered. She nodded but touched his arm gently.  
"You can't make it stop, you're doing enough." Derek nodded and stroked her hair lightly. "Go to sleep Derek."   
He shook his head. "You first." A small smile quirked up her lips, but Blue readily complied. Despite years of being protected by Agares, years of sharing other people's beds, nothing had felt like this. She had never felt this protected, no bed had ever been this warm. No one had ever been so close. No one would ever come close to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I don't write romance often? Hold on you horny animals, the smut is coming


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehhhh yea so the first draft got deleted when my computer updated so I had to rewrite it and motivation is hard. The next update might take a while since I've got to figure out a some type of plot. But thanks for the support and love. Anyhooo enjoy.

~Wake up~

Blue shifted in her sleep. 

~Hey Idiot~

She opened her eyes and hissed. "What do you want?" 

~We need to talk about what happened~

Blue glanced at Derek's sleeping form beside her, his breathing was deep and steady. She silently sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"What is your issue?" She kept her voice low. 

~You and the wolf. Why are you lying to yourself? Telling him you love him?~

Blue's hair stood up in anger. "I'm not lying about my feelings. You just hate seeing me content with anything."

~This won't end well~

"And if it does?" 

Agares was silent, but Blues headache returned. 

"I don't know anything about love, but if it feels like this, I don't ever want it to stop."

~He will hurt you~

"Or I will hurt him, that is the risk of loving, that's what makes it important. You have taken so many good things from me, so let me have this."

Her demon was silent for so long Blue thought the conversation was done. 

~Don't forget I was there for you first~

Blue didn't intend to. She hated Agares, but at the same time, she had grown so much through him. Living without him was a foreign concept. "And you will be there for me last. And you will be alive because of me. Don't forget that."

She ended the discussion, laying back down beside the subject of their conversation. Sleep wouldn't be happening any more tonight, but Blue was content to lay against Derek's body heat. 

Blue was stirred from her semi-conscious state by Derek's movements. The sun had risen and the noises of the city hummed outside the window. Derek groaned as he stretched and rolled himself out of bed. She blinked through blurry vision to watch him. Somehow, in her exhaustion the night before, Blue had neglected to realize that her bedmate was not wearing a shirt. It was nice to watch his muscles move under his skin, the morning light made him look like a fucking god. Blue felt very religious suddenly. And with sudden satisfaction, realized she was allowed to feel that way now. Derek turned and saw her staring. He flashed her a heart-stopping grin and sat on the mattress beside her. 

"Did you sleep at all?" Blue shook her head and patted his knee. 

"I'm okay, I'll nap later." She let him haul her out of bed and to her feet.

"I'm not sure I believe you." Blue danced out of his arms teasingly.

She grinned. "Then maybe you have to enforce it." 

To Blue's surprised delight, Derek blushed and turned away. 

"I'm gonna make something to eat, you might want to put on some pants in case the children decide to play hooky again."

She looked down at her bare legs. "Ah, good point."

For the sake of looking less tired and disheveled, Blue changed into jeans and her own t-shirt before following Derek into the kitchen. He was standing over a frying pan, cooking what looked like frozen hashbrowns. A cup of coffee was already waiting for her on the counter. Blue stood beside Derek and watched him cook. 

"What are you looking at?" 

Blue turned away and smiled. "Nothing." She retreated with her coffee.

Shortly after Derek presented her with a plate of buttery hashbrowns and sat down beside her on his couch. 

"Are we going to tell your kiddos?" Blue asked carefully. He shrugged and stuffed food in his mouth. 

He finished chewing and said, "It's none of their business. But I won't be mad if they find out."

"You just don't want Stiles to talk about it. Right?" 

He gave her a look that said she was right but he wasn't pleased with it. She poked him playfully with her fork and continued eating. 

When they had both finished, Blue took their plates and set about scrubbing them and the frying pan. 

~He seems to be ignoring your new relationship~

"No he's not, he's just being Derek. Besides, we're not going to act like a pair of love puppy teenagers." She muttered so Derek wouldn't hear. 

~Lacks passion~

"Fuck off."

"What is he bothering you about now?" Derek's voice made Blue's heart stop for a moment. He had appeared in the kitchen. She debated playing it off.

"Just his usual bullshit," She answered. "Nothing new." Derek leaned against the counter next to Blue. 

"The same as last night?"

~Heh, he doesn't buy _your_ bullshit at all~

She washed off soap suds with some mild irritation, but she wasn't sure who is was directed at. Blue knew herself well enough to know that she was prone to hurting feelings when irritated so she just finished the dishes in silence. Derek let her, but he didn't leave. She dried off her hands and finally looked at the man beside her. 

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, I just want to-support you, I guess." Derek sounded dejected and it broke Blue's heart. 

"It's just-kind of embarrassing." 

Derek put his hand on the small of her back. "I'll promise not to laugh."

She snorted. "Not that kind of embarrassing. Just-" She turned to Derek. "Agares doesn't like this." She gestured between them. "The new thing we are since last night. And now he's saying that we're not acting like a couple and shit."

He just nodded slowly, his usual frown present. "He thinks we're not intimate enough?"

"He hasn't seen a relationship that wasn't solely about sex. And he's trying to sabotage me so nothing he actually says is true."

"It might be." Oh god, what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Blue bit the inside of her cheek. It was Derek's turn to look awkward and self-conscious.

"I haven't been in a relationship that wasn't driven by sex, and the most recent one. Well, it ended up with death." Where was he going with this? "I don't really know much about emotional relationships either." 

~What a pair you make~

Despite herself Blue had to agree. "Isn't it ironic?" She said. "Two of the least emotionally vulnerable people trying to have an emotional connection. We're off to a great start."

Derek nodded solemnly until Blue wrapped her arms around his waist. He peered down at her soft grin.

"We can figure it out together then. Right?"

He stared at her, frown fading into a soft line as Derek smoothed back her hair. "Okay." 

She beamed up at him then locked her eyes on his lips. "Can I kiss you?" 

"You don't need to ask." Blue just responded by standing on her toes and pressing her mouth into his. He was warm and tasted like hashbrowns. She broke the kiss and returned to her normal height but Derek didn't agree with her plan. He bent down and kissed her again, lingering just above her lips so that Blue could kiss back. 

Blue never got the chance to nap, the kissing moment in the kitchen was interrupted by a phone call from Scott. She forced Derek to answer. That had turned out to be a huge mistake given that they left and didn't return until 11 that night. Blue didn't sleep that night either, settling for cozying up against Derek instead. 

The next night was more of the same. Blue simply just couldn't close her eyes and fall asleep. Agares was always needling her mind and when he wasn't she felt too anxious to sleep. Again just holding onto Derek's sleeping mass throughout the night. 

Blue's blood was more coffee than blood by the third day. And it didn't get better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. I went to college! I will try to be a little more consistent with new chapters but it all depends on how busy college life gets. I hope the two of you who actually read enjoy!

On the third day, Blue was sipping a concoction of herbal teas in a futile effort to calm her headache. She knew that some tea wouldn’t do much against Ags; but maybe, just maybe, it would help her sleep. Blue had set up the table so that she could practice summoning sigils, something to keep her mind off the headaches. Sigil studies had always kept her busy, and Agares could actually be useful while she worked: telling her what mark she did wrong or what line was smudged. But he was spitefully silent at the moment, all that played in her head was static. The static distracted Blue so that she didn’t hear Derek approaching behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and stirred her from her thoughts. 

“You should try sleeping Blue.” Derek rubbed his thumb into her shoulder blade. She dropped her pen in favor of reaching for Derek’s hand and looking up at him. His eyebrows looked very thick and angry from below. Not the below Blue would’ve preferred. 

“I’m okay.” She lied. She was exhausted and he knew it.

“Your heartbeat says otherwise.” Derek pulled her chair from the table and turned it so that she could face him as he bent down to pick her up like a baby. 

“I’m not a child! Put me down!” Blue cried as he carried her to the sofa. He sat with her legs caging him. She frowned down at him. “That was rude.”   
He just smiled. And he looked so fucking cute when he smiled. Blue gave up and let him pull her down to lay on the sofa. 

“Sleep Blue, close your eyes.” She stroked her thumb against his muscular arm and smiled. 

“You’re not my mom.” She whispered into his ear. He grumbled.   
Blue shifted so that their chests were pressed together, she smiled down at Derek and pressed her lips against his. He gladly accepted and returned her kiss.

“This is not sleeping Blue.” He mumbled against her lips. She squeezed his bicep teasingly.

“No, but don’t you like it better than sleeping?” 

To answer, Derek flipped Blue over and pressed his body on top of hers. Her legs locked around his hips as he kissed her again and again. She could feel his muscles grow tense underneath his skin, so she decided to egg him on by biting his lip. This was, after all, better than sleeping. Derek’s fingers pressed into her waist and he kissed her harder, breaking away from her lips to trail down to Blue’s neck. She dragged her fingertips down his back and up under his shirt to peel the clothing off of him. But before Blue had a chance, the door to the loft clanged open. Scott, Malia, Stiles, and Kira stared at the couple from the doorway. Derek and Blue blinked back before Derek registered what was going on and leaped off the sofa. Blue scrambled after him. They both stood blushing like horny idiots in front of the teenagers. Stiles made a disgusted sound.

“Uh, should we come back?” Scott started. Blue jumped and assured the teens that their timing was fine, despite it being an obvious lie. Derek just scowled. 

“What do you want?” He growled.   
Scott suddenly remembered his original purpose. 

“Oh! Yeah, we need your help. There’s some weird shit in the forest and we can’t find Peter.”

Blue frowned. “I’m sure that’s not at all connected.” 

Scott nodded. “We need you to come with us to the woods.”

Blue knew Derek would say no as soon as he opened his mouth. So when he did, she interrupted. 

“He’ll go. You guys go make sure Peter isn’t causing any trouble.”

Derek frowned down at Blue, she squeezed his arm in a stubborn response.  
“Go, I need some alone time anyway.” They silently argued with eyebrow raises and frowns until Derek yielded to Blue and grabbed his jacket. 

“You will try to sleep though, right?” 

Blue nodded and ushered Derek and his teenagers out of the loft. After the door clanged shut, she slumped against it. Blue wasn’t used to the concept of true vulnerability, despite how much she trusted and cared for Derek, she was not to the point of letting him take care of her. And it would hurt them more if he tried, he couldn’t even do anything about Agares. 

~Alone at last~

“Nice timing you asshole.” Blue snapped. “This sudden talkativeness better be an apology for making me feel like shit.” 

~It’s not~

“Then what do you want? Are you just being an asshole? Trying to put me in my place?”  
Agares was silent for a moment. Telling Blue she wasn’t far from correct. 

~Maybe I just like making you suffer~  
She scoffed, walking back to the table of books and sigils.“You just have a vendetta against the alpha huh?”   
Her head throbbed, the ache was so intense she saw red for a moment. 

~You belong to me Blue~

Blue’s skin started crawling, the tattoos on her arms hummed and glowed blue.

“Ags-” 

~You owe your life to me~  
Her knees wobbled and gave out, Blue caught herself on the table and slid slowly to the floor. It felt like the little energy she had was melting away like an ice cube in the sun. 

“St-stop Agares.” 

~No, you need a reminder, that everything in your life is because I allow you to have it~

Despite how hard she fought against the growing exhaustion, Blue simply didn’t have the energy. This must’ve been his plan all along. She ached, body, head, heart. She could physically feel Agares pushing her out of her own mind and taking the wheel. Blue faded to black. 

...

It was dark by the time Derek got back to the loft. He opened the heavy, metal door expecting lights to be on, Blue on the couch. But the room was dark, the only light came from the city lights outside. It smelled sour.

“Blue?” He called, the hair on his neck standing up. Walking further into the loft, Derek tried to smell for his girlfriend. Her usual sweet scent was absent, the entire loft smelled like some nasty chemical. He hoped to God that Blue hadn’t decided to leave for errands, or worse, an exorcism. Movement on the stairs snagged Derek’s attention. He recognized Blue’s body as she stood up from her hidden perch on the iron stairs. His panicked heartbeat slowed. 

“Blue, why are the lights off?” He turned to walk to her. Her eyes opened and Derek stopped dead in his tracks. Blue’s eyes glowed an icy blue, not just her pupil, her whole eye looked like a tinted LED as they stared at him. 

“Unfortunately, Blue had to take a timeout.” The voice that came from Blue sounded like a deep male voice had been layered over her own. “But I’ve been aching to spend some time with you, Derek.” 

Derek’s claws crawled out over his nails as Agares approached.

“What happened? What are you doing Agares?” 

Agares’s impish grin on Blue’s face made Derek’s stomach twist. She was too human to have that look on her face. “Look at it this way. Baby Blue thinks she runs this show,” The demon gestured to Blue’s body. “She doesn’t, she’s a landowner. And I’m the tenant who buys the house. For now, at least.” Agares redirected himself to walk around Derek very slowly. “The issue with you, Derek, is that she will ignore me for you. Now when you two met, I was intrigued, I’ll admit. Blue’s primal urges and desires are like a delicacy to me, and she desires you, hell back then she wanted you like a bitch in heat. Still does.” He chuckled, it made Derek furious to hear her voice under the demon’s. “That’s a goddamn problem.”

“Why’s that?” Derek growled. Glowing eyes looked at his with disappointment and disgust.

“I’ll put it in dog terms then, you are the new alpha. Her alpha. Not me. So I put Blue away for a little bit, to remind her who’s the boss here.” 

Derek’s blood boiled. He never considered that demon’s would have control issues or be so unfamiliar with their hosts. “Well, your time as the boss is over. Bring her back.”

Agares stuck his tongue out at the wolf. “Make me.” 

Derek lunged at the demon. Agares avoided him easily, unbothered. Derek spun around in a flash and grabbed Agares by the neck. He had meant to sweep the demon's feet out, but glowing spikes erupted underneath his hand like glass growing from Blue’s neck. Derek ripped his hand away and was met with a fist that sent him to the floor. Agares leered over him, right fist glowing blue. Derek suddenly realized he had never seen Blue fight with someone, he didn’t have any concept of what her power was like, much less what Agares was like without her interference. 

“Careful, Fido. I’m in control, but that doesn’t mean Blue wouldn’t get hurt from those claws of yours.” 

Another thing he hadn’t considered. Blue was human still. So fighting had to be controlled. Derek kicked out his leg, finally catching Agares’ ankle and bringing Blue’s body down to the floor. Derek caged his arm around Blue. Agares shouted and brought Blue’s now glowing forehead down to collide with Derek’s with thunderous force that made his see stars. Agares straddled Derek’s hips and brought another glowing fist down into Derek’s jaw. The wolf bucked his hips and sent Agares head first over his head. He winced at the sound of Blue’s skull hitting the ground. Suddenly, more limbs were involved. Scott was practically laying on a dazed Agares, Stiles and Lydia pulled Derek up from the floor. 

“Scott heard you fighting.” Lydia panted. 

“What happened? What’s going on?” Scott asked from on top of Blue’s struggling body. 

Derek grunted and panted, leaning against Lydia. “Just call Deaton.”


End file.
